


Stars Above

by sleepyqueerboi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan is a doctor, M/M, Poor bb, Prinxiety Brothers, Roman is just mentioned, Stargazing, and has been discriminated for it, and lost a job because some asshat was being rude, he stood up for himself, virgil has vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyqueerboi/pseuds/sleepyqueerboi
Summary: Virgil’s had a rough night, but luckily he has a boyfriend who’s willing to help him through it.





	Stars Above

It was late, Virgil knew that, as he shivered in the cold night air. He had crashed at Logan’s house after a not too pleasant fight with his older brother about his job. Ugh, even the thought of the argument was giving Virgil a pounding headache. He had been fired, after not putting up with a rude customer and snapping, and now he had to find a new job to help pay the rent, it had all happened so fast and now Virgil was here, sitting on the patio of his boyfriend’s house, next to a few potted plants after having a panic-induced nightmare about what would happen to him if he couldn’t get another job.

Virgil pressed the heels of his palms against his closed eyes, trying to clear his mind and prevent another spiral. It had been bad enough when he had turned up at Logan’s, hyperventilating with tears threatening to stream down his face, and Logan had to run him through a breathing exercise before he could even explain why he was there. God, he was a mess. With a sigh, Virgil turned his attention to the sky.

It was a clear night, allowing the stars to be visible even to Virgil’s bleary eyes. He had left his glasses back at home, which hadn’t helped the panic while he struggled to push through the late afternoon crowds to get here. But he was safe now, he was sat next to a plant covered in bright purple flowers and trying to find constellations in the white spots littering the inky black of the sky that was slowly turning more purple. 

The sound of the glass door behind him sliding open caused Virgil to pull his attention away from the sky and onto Logan, who had just gotten home from a shorter night shift at the hospital he worked at. Logan seemed extremely tired, but also had a small smile on his face as he saw Virgil.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Logan asked, as he came and sat down next to Virgil. Virgil sighed, shifting slightly to give Logan more room.

“Yeah, something like that…” There was a rustling of movement, before Logan held his hand out, showing that he was holding Virgil’s glasses.

“Here, I stopped by your place on the way back, I thought you might want to be able to see properly again.”

“Oh, thanks…” Virgil took his glasses and quickly cleaned the lenses before putting them on, glad that he could see clearly once again. “Is Roman still mad at me?”

“He didn’t seem angry at all. He was glad to know you’re alright, and he told me to tell you that he's sorry for shouting at you.” Virgil sighed, hunching his shoulders slightly. Of course, Roman would do that, act in the wrong when it hadn’t been his fault. 

“He was right, though, I shouldn’t have done that. I tried so hard just to get that job, and now I’ve ruined it.” Now it was Logan’s turn to sigh, as he gently wrapped an arm around Virgil’s shoulders.

“Virgil, you’ll be able to find another job, I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah? It took me years of trying to get a single job in the first place, Logan, I’m unemployable.”

“If this is about your appearance, then stop.” 

“I look like an alien, L.” Logan turned so that he was properly facing Virgil, using one hand to cup Virgil’s cheek.

“Falsehood. You have vitiligo, and it makes you even more spectacular because you’re unique. Not everybody will be prejudiced about it.” Virgil smiled ever so slightly, leaning into the touch. It was nice, getting the contact Virgil seriously needed. Not that he would admit he was touch-starved, not at all.

“You’re my boyfriend, you’re obligated to be nice to me.”

“Virgil I’m telling the truth. You are a handsome guy, not an alien, no matter what colours your skin is.” Logan ran a thumb under Virgil’s eye, wiping away the tear that Virgil hadn’t even realised was there. “And, even if you were an alien, I would go to the end of the universe for you.” At that, Virgil couldn’t help but burst out laughing, even as more tears fell.

“Oh my word, that’s so cheesy.” Logan left out a soft chuckle as well, pulling Virgil closer to him as the emo’s laughter ended and a comfortable silence fell over the pair. At least, until Virgil glanced up at the sky. “Hey, look, a shooting star! Make a wish!”

“You and I both know that wishing on a star will have no impact on our lives,” Logan stated, which got him nothing but a soft punch in the chest from Virgil, who at this point was very nearly sat in his lap from how close he had snuggled up to Logan.

“Just do it, nerd.” 

“Then, I wish that you quickly get another job.” Virgil rolled his eyes at the taller, making himself more comfortable before responding.

“Wow, that’s so original, L.”

“It was the first thing that came to mind. May I ask what you wished for?”

“Nope, it’s supposed to negate the wish if you tell someone what it was.”

“That’s ridiculous, how would the star know you told somebody!?” Virgil started laughing again at this outburst, and Logan began to laugh with him.

Virgil wouldn’t tell Logan that his wish was for them to just stay in that moment forever, two idiots under the stars with not a care in the world. At least not yet, not until he could be sure whether or not his wish came true. And if they watched the sunrise before falling asleep leaning against each other, after feeling like time had stopped for hours as they traced random constellations in the sky, then Virgil would call that a successful wish. Just him, Logan, and the stars above.


End file.
